1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing method, and a computer readable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing system and an image capturing method for capturing an image and to a computer readable medium for use with the image capturing system.
2. Related Art
A known living organism observing apparatus is capable of capturing high-contrast images of, for example, blood vessels of superficial portions of mucous membranes of living organisms as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-29555, for example. Furthermore, a known electronic endoscope apparatus produces visible images, NBI images, autofluorescence monitoring images with high image quality and sufficient color reproducibility as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-50106, for example.
Many of the images obtained by image-capturing living organisms such as human bodies, especially their inside, may be characterized in that the R component exhibits an extremely higher luminance value than other color components. Here, monitoring images used for, for example, assisting medical doctors to perform procedures essentially require image information regarding the B and G components of the surface of a subject. Since the R component exhibits an extremely high luminance value as mentioned above, however, the image information provided by the B and G components is buried despite of their usefulness for human body observation. In other words, the techniques disclosed in the above two publications suffer from loss of image information provided by light in a wavelength region useful for human body observation.